Then There Were Two
by Taylor4
Summary: When a friend from Jess's past comes to Stars Hollow for the summer, can Rory save Jess from himself?
1. Bad Day

"MOTHER!" Rory called sweetly up the stairs, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She tapped her foot impatiently, the click of the saddle shoe against the ground echoing throughout the house.  
  
"Yes, yes, my sweet patient angel, I know!" Lorelai replied, dashing down the stairs, pulling on a black jacket over her maroon dress.  
  
"You know, I find it rather amusing that I am the one who will be late because of YOUR forgetfulness?" Rory asked wryly.  
  
"It's not my fault I had to take the car in for an oil change."  
  
"But it's your fault you didn't tell me!"  
  
"Why do you need the car today again?"  
  
Rory sighed, "For the millionth time, I have to go to the library after school to get books for my paper."  
  
"Right, right, right." Lorelai smiled, emerging from the kitchen with two travel mugs full of coffee.  
  
"Let's go let's go!" Rory instructed her mother, running out the door.  
  
"Drive on, chauffer."  
  
  
  
"You look happy," Jess said sarcastically as Rory threw herself onto a stool at the counter and started banging her head against the table.  
  
"I. Hate. My. Life." She moaned, punctuating each word with a thump on the counter.  
  
"Anything else you'd like to share?" Jess asked, setting a mug of coffee down in front of the distraught Rory.  
  
"Just that you are a God and deserve to be worshipped by many women and by all lesser beings," Rory murmured as she inhaled the coffee.  
  
"Will you be one of those worshippers?" Jess asked without a hint of joking in his voice.  
  
"Am I a lesser being?" Taunted Rory.  
  
"No, I suppose not," Jess mused.  
  
Luke came over and watched with interest as Rory started whimpering pathetically then banging her fists on the table.  
  
"Don't give her any more coffee," Luke instructed Jess, removing the pot from Jess's hand.  
  
"NOOOOO!" Lorelai cried, running from the door and leaning over the counter. "Gimme gimme gimme!"  
  
"Lorelai, take care of your daughter, then you can have some decaf," Luke said. Lorelai turned her head to look at Rory.  
  
She shrugged, saying "She'll be fine. I need coffee. I had a bad day."  
  
A snort came from Rory's direction.  
  
"What?" Lorelai asked indignantly.  
  
"You had a bad day? YOU HAD A BAD DAY?" Rory cried. "I had a bad day."  
  
Lorelai looked at her, a twinkle in her eyes, "We can't both have a bad day?"  
  
"No. You'll steal my thunder," whined Rory, draining the last liquid out of her coffee cup. She slammed it heavily on the table and demanded, "More."  
  
"No," Luke said firmly.  
  
Lorelai smiled devilishly, "Luuuuuukkkkkkkeeeeeeeeyyyyyyy!"  
  
"Don't start that with me"  
  
"Hey everybody!" Lorelai called to the patrons of the diner. "Look at Lukey!"  
  
"Lorelai."  
  
"Oh baby LUKEY!"  
  
"Fine. Take your damn coffee." Luke conceded, setting the pot down and storming away.  
  
Lorelai reached for it, but Rory swatted her hand away. "Mine."  
  
"Aren't we touchy?" Lorelai asked, letting Rory pour the coffee into her mug then taking it from her. "Jess, can I have a mug?"  
  
Jess grabbed one from the shelf and set it down in front of Lorelai.  
  
*Why'd she have to interrupt? Rory and I were talking.* He thought desolutely. Jess took a rag and become wiping down a nearby table, trying not to be obvious as he listened to Rory and her mother's conversation.  
  
"Rory?" Lorelai asked as Rory suddenly set the mug down and let out a low moan. "Something the matter?"  
  
"No, Mom, everything's fine!" Rory sighed. "Everything's just plain peachy."  
  
"Alright, I'm going to assume that was sarcasm. What's up?"  
  
Rory took a breath and started on her rampage, "I was hardly even late to class, but of course Paris had to make a big deal out of the fact that I came in after the bell. She's so mad that I got a better grade on the creative writing paper then she did and she's seeking revenge. So I got a detention from Ms. Collins! THEN my locker stuck before last period, so I was late to that class, which adds another detention to the one I already have. I didn't have to serve today, but I will next week and knowing Headmaster Charleston when he finds out I have two detentions for being late he'll move it up to a whole week to teach me a lesson." Rory paused for a break, taking a sip of the drink in front of her. "So after class I was already in a bad mood, and I was ready just to go home but I really needed books for my paper, except when I got to the library, guess who was there?" Lorelai opened her mouth to guess but Rory didn't give her half a chance. "PARIS! As my luck insists, she picked the exact same topic as me, and got all the books on it. So I spent an hour attempting to come up with a new and original topic, but I couldn't so I couldn't even get any books."  
  
"I'm so sorry, babe—" Lorelai started, but she was denied the opportunity to speak.  
  
"I'm not done! Then, on the way home, I get cut off by a speeding sports car, and it almost runs me into a ditch, but the time I get it righted, I'm going fast and I get pulled over by a cop!"  
  
"You didn't!"  
  
"No, I really didn't, but I did get run off the road and then when I got home I came straight here, and I ran into Dean and he can't come over tonight because of some family thing."  
  
Rory put her head on the table and started banging it again.  
  
"Whoa, baby," Lorelai cautioned her, holding her head steady so she couldn't bang it any more, saying "Believe me, the walls at home are much more fun."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," sighed Rory. "So what went wrong in your day?"  
  
"Umm…Michel was a French snob?" Lorelai said guiltily.  
  
"I envy you," Rory sighed, and they signaled Jess for more coffee. 


	2. Small Town Woes

"Shit," Jess swore quietly, stubbing his toe on something in the apartment. He hadn't wanted to wake his uncle, but he had to get out. With only a few weeks of school left until summer vacation, he was going insane.  
  
He snuck out of the diner, careful not to lock himself out. He wandered through the completely deserted town square, looking with disgust at the Unicorn trinket stores and cheesy white gazebo decked out in flowers for some occasion. He marveled at the empty streets, the deafening quietness.  
  
*Man, * Jess thought to himself. *At 12:30 back home there would be tons of people outside. *  
  
He continued down the street, not paying attention to where his feet took him. He hated everything about this small town. The "kooky" inhabitants, the "sweet" festivals, the oh-so-very dull nightlife. It was all so boring to him, it was so utterly tedious to live here.  
  
Jess paused when he got to Rory Gilmore's house.  
  
Jess had no idea why he was so infatuated with her. Back home he'd dated girls much more sexy, even been with a few of them. But there was just something about this girl. He could actually hold an interesting conversation with her without having to explain "big words". She was funny, and quirky, but not as heavily eccentric as the rest of the town. She was beautiful. Pure. Unlike anyone he'd ever met.  
  
He stood there for who knows how long, just looking at her house. He figured she was still up; she always talked about how she and her mom watched movies till the early hours of the morning. Or she was studying. She was so into school. But he didn't go to her window or door, not wanting to have to deal with Lorelai. He knew she didn't like him, and he completely understood and didn't really care. She liked Dean.  
  
*Dean, what an overprotective jerk. Can't Rory see he's wrong for her? * Jess asked himself, then argued, *Get over yourself, Mariano. And you think you're good enough for her? *  
  
Jess walked off disgusted with his sappiness, his hands shoved deep into his coat pockets.  
  
Bored with the lifeless town, he returned back to the diner, only to be confronted by a raging Luke.  
  
"Where the hell have you been, Jess?" Luke yelled as his nephew came into the diner.  
  
"Walking." Jess said with a bored look on his face.  
  
"Walking? At 1 in the morning?" Luke asked him.  
  
"Sure. It's basically the only thing to do here."  
  
"Next time, STAY IN THE APARTMENT!" Luke exploded, stalking up the stairs. Jess stifled a chuckle at Luke's indignation and followed him. Reaching his room, he locked the door behind him and flipped on his music.  
  
He lied down heavily on his book covered bed, closing his eyes and listening to the smooth sounds of a CD Rory had recommended to him.  
  
He slowly drifted off into sleep, plotting ways to survive in Stars Hollow that summer.  
  
  
  
An attractive guy dressed in all black tossed down a huge black army bag, and climbed out of his window after it. Sliding down the drainpipe, he landed softly. Standing up to his full height, he patted the pocket of his beat up leather jacket to make sure the wad of money he had was still in there. Smiling a satisfied smile, he ran his fingers through his blonde and black hair and let out a low laugh. After he tossed the packed duffel bag into the back of the beat-up maroon truck, he climbed into the front seat and drove off into the night.  
  
"Stars Hollow, here I come." 


	3. Little Victory

"Rory, get up."  
  
"No, don't want to," Rory moaned, trying to pull the comforter over her head to block out her mother's voice.  
  
"Rooooory!" Lorelai teased her daughter, peeling the blanket back and exposing Rory to the early morning chill in the air.  
  
"It's Saturday. I'm tired," Rory whimpered, blindly reaching for the comforter. Lorelai held a cup of coffee and held it under Rory's nose. She inhaled the scent, trying to grab it.  
  
"Nope!" Lorelai teased, pulling the mug out of Rory's reach. "Come into the kitchen."  
  
"Fine," Rory conceded, sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of her bed.  
  
Lorelai backed out of the room, holding the coffee in front of her as bait for the stumbling, still half-asleep Rory.  
  
Rory grabbed the cup out of her mother's hands and took a deep sip, then asked "What is it dearest mommy?"  
  
"You got a letter."  
  
"From who?" Rory asked, not knowing who would write her.  
  
"CMAA."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Conneticut Modeling and Acting Agency. You, my dear, are going to be famous!"  
  
Rory looked at her mother with disgust and concern. "You're so very crazy it scares me."  
  
"Come on! It'll be fun! There's a pageant! You can wear a pretty dress and prance around in a bathing suit! You'll have to find a talent…"  
  
Rory walked back into her room, yelling "I'm not listening!"  
  
"You're going to be so pretty!"  
  
"Leave me alone!" Rory laughed at her overly enthusiastic mother. She closed the door in Lorelai's face but could still hear her going on and on about makeup brands and bikinis.  
  
Rory crawled into bed, muffling her mother's laughing voice with a pillow over her ears.  
  
  
  
"Dean!" Rory smiled at her boyfriend when she ran into him at the diner.  
  
"Hey, Ror," Dean smiled, kissing her quickly. He grabbed his takeout from he counter and started to head towards the door.  
  
"Dean, where are you going?" Rory asked him, confused.  
  
"I have to go home and study," Dean explained. "Finals."  
  
"Oh…" Rory said, disappointed. "I thought we had a date."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Dean said, genuinely upset. "I forgot….but it's the history one and you know how I always forget dates…." Rory laughed at his unintentional joke.  
  
They kissed goodbye, and Dean left the diner.  
  
"Two nights in a row, huh?" Jess said from behind the counter, pouring a cup of coffee for Rory.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You were supposed to go out last night, too."  
  
"You were listening to my conversation?" Rory questioned indignantly, crossing her arms.  
  
"Rory, you were talking loud enough for the entire diner to hear."  
  
Rory blushed, and took a sip of her drink.  
  
"So I take it you're free tonight, huh?" Jess asked her. *Am I actually gonna do this?* he thought to himself.  
  
"Um, yeah, I guess."  
  
"Well Luke's letting me off work tonight, so do you want to watch a movie or something?"  
  
Rory nodded, "Sounds good."  
  
Jess wondered what she was thinking of it. As a date, or just friends?  
  
"Well, you can just come by here around 7?"  
  
"Uh, sure." Rory said, wondering how Dean would react if he knew the night she was supposed to be with him she was going to hang out with Jess.  
  
  
  
"Hey," Jess said as Rory entered the diner that evening. "Let's just go on up to the apartment." They walked up after Rory looked around and didn't see any townspeople who would make a big deal out of that fact.  
  
"So I got Brokedown Palace and O, sound good?"  
  
"Sounds depressing, but of course."  
  
The two settled into the couch, Rory not making a point to sit far away from Jess. She didn't notice his body tense as she leaned over for the popcorn and brushed his knee.  
  
They watched the movies, got something to eat from downstairs, and near the end of the second film Jess glanced over at Rory, who's cheeks were streaked with tears.  
  
She turned to look at Jess, and said defensively, "What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," Jess said innocently. "I just didn't know you cried at movies."  
  
"It's sad! I'm allowed to cry if a movie is sad."  
  
"Sure, sure," he smiled.  
  
The movie finished, and Rory went into the bathroom to wash off her face.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked Jess when she emerged, tying back her hair.  
  
"Uh…" Jess glanced at his watch. "Almost 12."  
  
Rory nodded, "I should probably get home. I have to study all day tomorrow." Rory said goodbye to Luke when they went downstairs, who was wiping down the tables, and to Jess.  
  
"Nah, I'll walk you home," Jess said, exiting the diner with her.  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"Come on. Stars Hollow is dangerous. Muggers and such." Rory laughed, and the two started walking through the courtyard.  
  
They walked home in quiet, and then they arrived at Rory's house.  
  
"So, I'll probably see you tomorrow at the diner," Rory said.  
  
Jess nodded, and they said goodbye.  
  
Rory entered the house, and Jess walked back home, romantic thoughts running through his head he'd never thought he would have. And gloating at his small victory over Dean.  
  
  
  
The maroon truck pulled over at a cheap hotel with a blinking blue sign. He got out of the car, and went in to the main office. He looked around at the stained carpet and peeling walls.  
  
"Room for one," he gruffly told the overworked, underpaid woman at the front desk.  
  
She tossed him the key, told him 20 bucks a night, and he went up to his room.  
  
He pulled out a cigarette and lighted it, deeply inhaling.  
  
Looking at the map he held, he figured out it would take him a little less than a week.  
  
Then he'd be there. 


	4. Here and There

"Something's wrong."  
  
"Nothing's wrong, Mom, go away," Rory mumbled.  
  
"Rory. You've been studying for two hours. This is your last final. You can take a break to talk to me."  
  
"I'm fine!" Rory protested, snapping her answer.  
  
"Again, I say something's wrong." Lorelai said, sitting down on the coffee table facing Rory.  
  
"You're sitting on my notes."  
  
"Tell me what's wrong."  
  
Rory sighed. "That's just it. I don't know if anything's wrong."  
  
"Interesting dilemma."  
  
"It's like….last week Dean broke both our dates, and I totally get that. But I…"  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I didn't really care? I mean, I cared, but I wasn't really disappointed."  
  
"Hmmmm…" Lorelai mused.  
  
"What hmmm?" Rory asked, setting down her binder.  
  
"You've been kind of unhappy with him for a while, haven't you?"  
  
Rory shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
Lorelai looked at her watch and said "You should probably get to bed. You have to be well rested for your test as well as well read."  
  
Rory nodded. "I'll just re read this one part and then I will."  
  
They hugged goodnight, and Lorelai went upstairs.  
  
Rory read the last bit, then looked at the bracelet on her wrist.  
  
She went to bed.  
  
  
  
"Rory!" Dean smiled as Rory emerged from the bus doors the next afternoon.  
  
"Hi, Dean," Rory smiled in surprise. He hadn't met her off the bus in awhile.  
  
"How'd your last final go?"  
  
"Okay. I think I did pretty well. Now we just have the last few days of 'preparation' for next year."  
  
Dean nodded, and they walked to the diner.  
  
"Do you want to get something to eat?" Dean asked her.  
  
"Coffee." Rory commanded, and they laughed.  
  
They sat down at a table when they entered, and Rory waved at Jess.  
  
"What was that?" Dean asked.  
  
"Ummm…a wave?"  
  
"I really don't like him."  
  
"Yes, Dean, but he's a friend of mine, so please don't make a big deal."  
  
Dean snorted, which Rory found kind of unattractive.  
  
Luke came over, asking what they wanted.  
  
"Coffee."  
  
"Addict."  
  
"Yes."  
  
He poured her a cup, grumbling, and Dean asked for a burger.  
  
The two sat in silence for a minute, then Dean said, "Sorry about last weekend."  
  
Rory replied, "I know you were busy, I'm busy too. But the summer's coming up and we'll have more free time."  
  
"Actually, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
Rory looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Rory, I'm going back to Chicago for the summer."  
  
Rory sat in silence, his words sinking in until a tiny ball of relief formed in her gut. "You won't be here all summer?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry Rory." He said, leaning over and giving her a quick kiss that just didn't have any spark.  
  
"Well, then I guess we shoud just break up then," Rory said, a little voice in her head saying she was relieved.  
  
"RORY! How could you say that?" Dean asked, outraged. "That's not what I wanted! We could just have a long-distance relationship, then we will be together next year!"  
  
"Dean, I'm not saying we won't talk," Rory explained, shocked at how bad this felt. "It's just, you'll be there and I'll be here. We'll be friends for the summer, and then when you come back, maybe…."  
  
Dean stayed silent. Then he opened his mouth and said, "If that's what you want."  
  
Rory nodded, saying "I will miss you though, Dean." And she would. A little.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, Jess was listening from the counter.  
  
Luke walked by him, and paused, asking "What are you so happy about?"  
  
  
  
The mystery guy drove past a sign that said "Welcome To Connecticut."  
  
"We're here," He laughed, taking a sip of his beer. 


	5. Edible Stars Hollow

"Ice cream?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yep." Rory replied, reading the names of the five flavors.  
  
"Candy?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"Do you even need to ask?"  
  
Lorelai and Rory curled up on the couch, surrounded by junk food with mugs of coffee in their hands. Rory lifted up the remote and pressed play.  
  
Instantly, smiles spread across their faces.  
  
"Willy Wonka is the best movie ever!" Lorelai giggled.  
  
Rory smiled too, grabbing a Hershey bar and taking a huge bite.  
  
After a few minutes of the movie, Lorelai turned and asked her, "Are you upset?"  
  
"I don't think so." Rory said. "I know I should be, but it's kind of a relief."  
  
And they settled in to watch the movie.  
  
"I want Stars Hollow to be made out of candy."  
  
"Mom, if it was, you would be dead."  
  
"How do you figure that?"  
  
"You'd fall in the chocolate lake and drown."  
  
"Meanie."  
  
"Mummy, I WANT AN OOMPA LOOMPA! I want it now!" Rory imitated Veruca Salt.  
  
"Yes, dahlin," Lorelai quipped.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll go get Luke's," Rory said to her mom when they ran out of food.  
  
"Okay," Lorelai smiled. "And when you get back we will watch, dun dun DUN! Romantic sap comedy staring Julia Roberts!"  
  
Rory giggled, grabbed her jacket and headed to Luke's.  
  
"Jess! Diner man! Two burgers, lots of fries, onion rings, cookies, brownies, and many cups of coffee!" Rory demanded as she entered.  
  
"Rory, you do realize you aren't the only customer in the world?"  
  
"Rory looked around at the practically empty diner, save Kirk and a few random high school students. "No."  
  
"Okay, fine," Jess said.  
  
A few minutes later, Jess brought out the bags of food.  
  
"Movie night?" He asked as Rory handed him the money.  
  
"My mother decided I needed a night of romantic movies and happy movies."  
  
Jess nodded. "Are you upset?"  
  
Rory decided against telling the truth, and just shrugged.  
  
"Luke, I'm going on a break," Jess called.  
  
"Where are you going?" Rory asked, attempting to juggle the three bags.  
  
"With you. You can't carry all that stuff by yourself."  
  
Rory agreed, and Jess took two of the bags.  
  
"So what movies have you been watching?"  
  
"First up, the perfect movie, Willy Wonka. Oompa Loompas and fat kids and lots and lots of chocolate!"  
  
"Stars Hollow should be made out of candy." Jess injected into her spiel.  
  
"That's what my mom said. They we watched On The Line so we could mock the bad acting."  
  
"N'Sync is the devil."  
  
"SO true. Next up, America's Sweethearts with the so handsome John Cusack."  
  
Jess started to say something, but was interrupted by a voice behind him.  
  
"Shit, Mariano, what kind of town is this?" the mystery guy called as he pulled up beside the two of them in his truck.  
  
Jess turned, surprised and asked, "Grant?" 


	6. Catch Up

"Jess!" Grant said, turning off his car and getting out of it. He slammed the door. Jess set down his bags and they did that guy thing where they high-fived, pulled into a hug and slapped each other's backs.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jess asked when they released.  
  
"Well, I was a little bored without you, so I thought I'd come for a visit," Grant said. Leering a little at the confused Rory, he grinned and said. "Who's the chick?"  
  
In order to keep Rory from objecting at the word chick, Jess hastily spoke. "This is Rory Gilmore."  
  
"Right, right," Grant said. Sticking out his hand, he introduced himself. "Grant Patrick Kruger. Pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Likewise," Rory said, shaking his hand and noticing the black nailpolish adorning his finger tips. "So how do you two know each other?"  
  
"Jess, I'm hurt. You haven't mentioned me?" Grant said. "We go way back. Since a few years ago, anyway. Jess moved away, didn't write, and I had to make sure he wasn't being converted to a townie."  
  
Jess laughed shortly, "No chance of that, man."  
  
Rory stood their awkwardly, averting her eyes when Grant winked at her. "I should probably go. My mom's waiting."  
  
Jess looked from Rory to Grant, debating whether or not he should continue to Rory's house.  
  
"It's fine, Jess. You don't have to come." Rory smiled, "You two catch up. I"ll talk to you at the diner tomorrow, though." She left.  
  
When she was out of earshot, Grant let out a low whistle. "Hot, man. Very hot. Kind of innocent, though. Didn't know you liked to corrupt."  
  
Jess laughed. "She's a friend."  
  
"Right, right." Grant said.  
  
"So how'd you get your parents to let you come?"  
  
"Mariano, my man. You've been in this town for much too long. I just left."  
  
Jess smirked. "Fun."  
  
"So, what do you do in this town for fun?" Grant asked, grabbing his duffel bag out of the car as they began to walk.  
  
"I work. In a diner. That, in this town, is fun."  
  
"You WORK?" Grant exclaimed. "Will wonders never cease."  
  
"Ya, come. See the fun."  
  
The two entered the empty diner, and Grant looked around.  
  
"Quaint." He said sarcastically.  
  
"No shit." Jess agreed.  
  
"Who are you?" Luke asked gruffly as he came from the kitchen.  
  
"My friend Grant, from back home. He's gonna stay with us."  
  
Luke glanced at Grant, who said, "Nice place. I'm sure you pick up hot chicks with it, right?"  
  
"For how long?" Luke asked, ignoring Grant's question.  
  
"Probably the summer." Jess said, then added when Luke started to protest. "You bought the whole building, Luke. Don't tell me there's not enough room."  
  
Luke sighed in concession. "Fine. Just stay out of my way." He finished, returning to the kitchen.  
  
"My, he's friendly." Grant said.  
  
"This is the nurturing environment my mother sent me to," Jess said as they headed up to the apartment.  
  
Jess opened the door and led Grant in, gesturing to his room.  
  
"Better," Grant said, taking in the music posters and scattered clothes.  
  
"Right," Jess said, grabbing Grant's bag and tossing it in a corner.  
  
"So, about that fun thing?" Grant asked, flopping down on the bed.  
  
"And the complete and utter lack of it?"  
  
"Shit. What have you been doing with yourself? Macking on that Rory chick, I'm sure."  
  
Jess shook his head. "Up until this morning, she had an asshole boyfriend."  
  
"That's never stopped you before."  
  
Jess shrugged. "She's different."  
  
"Ooo! Jess's in love!"  
  
"Shut up, I am not."  
  
"Fine. As tonight I am beat from driving, we are going out tomorrow? Comprendo?"  
  
Jess agreed.  
  
Grant held out a cigarette to Jess, who took it. 


	7. Diner Romeo

"Mom, FOOD!" Rory called as she entered the house.  
  
"Yumm…" Lorelai smiled, grabbing one of the bags as it fell out of Rory's arms. "Did you have trouble carrying all of it?"  
  
Rory shrugged. "Jess helped me part of the way."  
  
"And he didn't help you all of the way?"  
  
"No. It was weird, a friend of his showed up from where he used to live. I think he's going to stay with Luke and Jess."  
  
"What was he like?" her mom asked, her voice barely understandable due to the mouthful of burger.  
  
"I don't know. I think he's kind of…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't explain it, it's just a feeling. Anyway, let's start the movie."  
  
"Okay, but trust your feelings. It was a feeling that made me try coffee."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory headed into the diner with her mother, upset it was the last day of school. She absentmindedly pulled on the hem of her skirt.  
  
"You are a strange child. It's the last day of school! You should not be pouting!" Lorelai exclaimed as they sat down at the counter.  
  
"I don't want it to be over!"  
  
"I really think you don't have my genes."  
  
Luke headed over, a scowl on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rory asked him, tucking her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Jess and that guy haven't come down here yet."  
  
"Ooh, right, mystery boy." Lorelai said.  
  
"I'm making him work in the diner, it's his first day, but they wouldn't get up so they're not down yet and we're busy. So order."  
  
"Cranky," Lorelai said, then ordered pancakes and coffee. "End of school breakfast PARTY!"  
  
"It's not fair you get out before we do," Jess said as he came down the stairs.  
  
"Where's Grant?" Luke asked.  
  
"He'll be down in a minute. I still can't believe you're making him work."  
  
"I'm putting a roof over his head. At least I'm planning to pay him."  
  
"Right, right," Jess said, grabbing two mugs and setting them down in front of the Gilmores.  
  
"Yummm." Lorelai smiled.  
  
Grant came down the stairs just then, dressed in a ripped Ozzy Osbourne tee and black pants. His hair was all over the place, pieces of black sticking up in the yellow.  
  
"Go change," Luke instructed him. "Didn't Jess tell you the dress code?"  
  
"Dress code? You're shitting me."  
  
"Dress code. And no swearing."  
  
Grand rolled his eyes, and went back up the stairs.  
  
"He's friendly." Lorelai said.  
  
"Just like me. Here's your pancakes," Jess said, setting them down.  
  
"Why is mine a sad face?" Rory asked, looking at the upset face made out of blueberries.  
  
"You're sad, it's the last day of school. SO you get sad pancakes."  
  
"Right."  
  
Grant came back down, finishing pulling on a red tank.  
  
"Better?" He asked. Luke shrugged, grabbing the coffee pot and heading to another table.  
  
Grant's eyes drifted over to Rory and Lorelai. "So lovely to see you again, Rory dear. And is this your sister? She's hot." He said, smiling at Lorelai.  
  
"Hey, buddy, cram it. I'm her mother, Lorelai." Lorelai said, instantly disliking the cocky boy. *He's worse than Jess,* she thought.  
  
"Sorry, Lorelai. Beautiful name," Grant winked, sticking out his hand. Lorelai took it, and he brought it up and kissed the back of her hand.  
  
"Sorry, Casanova," Lorelai said, pulling her hand away. "I'm too old for you."  
  
"Come on," Grant pouted, licking his lips devilishly.  
  
"Jess, get your friend an assignment," Luke said, "And don't bother the customers."  
  
Grant shrugged, and he and Jess went off.  
  
"I don't like him. I understand your feeling," Lorelai whispered. They ate their pancakes, and stood up to leave when Rory announced it was time.  
  
"Ooh, Catholic school girl. I like," Grant said, eyes traveling suggestively over Rory's body. Lorelai had already left the diner when Rory paid the bill, Jess was in the kitchen and Luke was in an argument with Kirk. "Very sexy. Do you wanna—"  
  
Rory exited the diner quickly, leaving behind a laughing Grant. 


	8. The Way He Was

"He's creepy."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He's sneaky."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He's horny."  
  
"Ewww, Mom!"  
  
"He's slimy."  
  
"Yes, Mummy. He's all things that end in 'y. Can I go now?"  
  
"He's greasy."  
  
Rory sighed, covering her ears with her hands and blocking out her mother's voice.  
  
"I don't want you to hang out with Jess."  
  
"WHAT?" Rory cried, tearing her hands away.  
  
"IF Grant is with him. I don't want you near him, Rory."  
  
"You're right, we don't like him, but I can handle myself."  
  
"I know you can. But I don't trust him."  
  
  
  
  
  
Grant tapped his foot impatiently as Jess finished putting plates down at a full table.  
  
"Dude, let's go. It's already almost 9."  
  
Jess nodded, tossing his apron away.  
  
They started walking out of the diner, but were stopped by Luke's voice . "Where do you two think you're going?"  
  
"Out." Jess said.  
  
"No out, you're working."  
  
"Come on man, it's summer. Let us live!" Grant drawled.  
  
Luke shrugged. "Fine. Lose money. Just be back by 12."  
  
Grant let out a snort, and said, "Right, Luke. 12. That'll happen."  
  
He walked out the door, followed by Jess. Luke groaned in frustration.  
  
  
  
"Why HELLO Luke dahlin."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Where's Jess?" Rory asked, looking around at the diner.  
  
"And the wanna-be Grease-man?" Lorelai pitched in.  
  
"They left. NO idea where they went."  
  
Rory commented she was going to the bathroom, and she stood up and departed.  
  
"You're worried, aren't you?" Lorelai asked, taking in Luke's contorted face and compulsive wiping of the counter.  
  
"No."  
  
"Sure you are." Lorelai argued. "I'm intuitive. I know these things."  
  
"You pronounced the word wrong," Luke insulted her.  
  
"Right, right, Mr. CINMAN!"  
  
Luke frowned, wringing the towel in his hands.  
  
"You wanna know what I think?" Lorelai asked him.  
  
Luke looked at her incredulously, then said flatly, "No."  
  
"I think you're worried he's going to go back to the way he was. Not that he's much better now, but he's a little bit, and—"  
  
"He already is."  
  
"Is what?"  
  
"The way he was before."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Grant and Jess pulled up in Grant's truck in front of a warehouse.  
  
"How'd you find out about this?" Jess asked as they got out of the car and began walking towards the building.  
  
"I eavesdropped on some conversations in the diner. Don't tell me you've never done that." Jess shrugged, thinking *Only Rory's conversations.*  
  
"Okay, party. Fun. Be the Jess I used to know, alright?" Grant demanded.  
  
They entered the building. Their eyes adjusted to the dark atmosphere and watered at the smoke drifting throughout the room. Green light fell over the building, illuminating the dancing bodies.  
  
"Alright! This is the life," Grant smiled, watching a leggy brunette stroll by.  
  
Jess nodded uncomfortably. He hadn't been in this kind of atmosphere in awhile, and he wasn't sure how to act.  
  
The two guys strolled over to a table, beers and cigarettes littering the surface between food plates and bowls of punch.  
  
Grant grabbed two beers out of a tub of ice, handing one to Jess as his gray eyes traveled over the packed room.  
  
Jess took it. He hadn't had one since that night at Lorelai's. Luke got rid of all of his. Jess sighed, popping the lid off and taking a deep swig. He relished the familiar taste.  
  
"My man, duty calls," Grant said, looking over at a petite girl with dirty blonde dressed in a tight black dress and her companion, a voluptuous brunette in leather pants and a crop top.  
  
Grant headed over, and Jess followed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Grant and the brunette, who's name was Emma, were engaged in a tight, lip-locked embrace on one of the couches. Jess awkwardly smiled at the blonde, Cara, who winked at him.  
  
Grant came up for air, looking at his friend and Cara, sitting on opposite ends of the couch. He sighed, whispered something in Emma's ear that made her giggle, and instructed Jess to come with him.  
  
"Come on, dude. She's hot!" Grant said as they grabbed beers off the table.  
  
Jess replied, "Yeah, I guess."  
  
"This town has poisoned your mind. Get back to the way you used to be, Mariano. It can't be too difficult." Jess nodded resolutely, and they returned to the girls.  
  
"He's better now," Grant said to Cara, smiling. He leaned over his girl, kissing her neck.  
  
Jess sat down close to Cara, a winning smile on his face.  
  
She leaned in, and their lips locked. 


	9. Powder

Jess woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. He groaned, rolling over and looking at Grant on the floor.  
  
Grant yawned, looking up at Jess.  
  
"Feeling lovely?"  
  
Jess responded with a moan.  
  
"You were pretty wild," Grant commented, sitting up. "You'll get used to it again."  
  
Jess didn't voice the fact that he wasn't sure that he wanted to get used to it again. He just sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.  
  
"How drunk was I?" He asked, standing up and watching the room spin around him. He grabbed his head.  
  
"Drunk enough to get pretty hot with that chick, what's her name?" Grant said. Jess shrugged, not remembering.  
  
A few minutes of sitting, Jess broke the silence. "Oh, shit. Did Luke see us?" he exclaimed, looking at the door that led to the center of the apartment.  
  
"Nope. I was slick, man. Snuck you in. He never saw us."  
  
Jess nodded happily, pulling on a pair of pants. Grabbing a T-Shirt, he commented that he didn't have to work that day.  
  
"Well, then my friend, we'll find something to do."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory woke up that morning with a smile on her face.  
  
"What are you so smiley about? You haven't even had any coffee." Lorelai asked as Rory emerged from her room.  
  
Rory said, "No idea. Good dream, I guess." Actually, it was a great dream. Rory just couldn't remember what it was about.  
  
"Well, my sweet child, I have to work today, so you can sit. Or watch TV. Or study, as I'm sure will be the thing you choose."  
  
Rory nodded. "I have a huge reading list. Must read."  
  
Lorelai poured Rory a cup of coffee and handed her a pop-tart. She pulled on her jacket and Rory walked with her to her front door.  
  
"Bye, Mom," Rory said, kissing her cheek.  
  
Lorelai walked out the door and Rory shut it behind her. Looking down and inspecting her cow pajamas, she headed to her room to change.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lane, you're joking."  
  
"Nope!" Lane giggled. "He called, and he's coming over tomorrow night."  
  
"Yay, Henry!" Rory paused. "You're introducing him to your mother?"  
  
Lane sighed. "Yep. I prepared him."  
  
"I'm glad he came to his senses."  
  
"Me too!" Lane squeaked overenthusiastically.  
  
Rory laughed at the look on Lane's face, pure joy. "I'll call you tomorrow night so we can talk about it!"  
  
They said goodbye, and Lane left Rory.  
  
Sitting on a bench in the middle of town, she pulled out a book and started reading.  
  
"Rory!" Grant said as he sat down next to her, reaching over and grabbing the book out of her hands.  
  
"Have we reverted to the 6th grade? Give it back!" Rory said, grabbing for it. Grant laughed, pulling it out of reach.  
  
"Don't read, Rory," Grant told her. "It's ruin your beauty…" He trailed off, suggestively licking his lips. He reached out and squeezed her knee.  
  
Rory stood abruptly, grabbing the book before he could avoid her.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" She demanded, walking off.  
  
Jess came over a few minutes later. "Hey," he said.  
  
"My, that Rory girl isn't very friendly."  
  
"What'd you do?" Jess asked, hoping it wasn't to bad.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Grant said, standing up and pulling off his jacket.  
  
They walked toward the diner, and went upstairs.  
  
Entering Jess's room, Grant flicked on the CD player and pulled a packet out of his pocket.  
  
"While you were slaving yesterday, I went for a drive and picked us up this." He said, throwing the small bag on the table.  
  
Jess saw the contents.  
  
White powder. 


	10. Pretty Pretty

"What the hell is that?" Jess hissed, looking towards the door guiltily.  
  
"Calm down, Mariano, just chill," Grant said. "It's just a little coke."  
  
Jess reprimanded Grant, "I can't believe you do that shit!"  
  
"Not all the time, just for parties. And we can just take a little tonight before we go out."  
  
Jess shook his head forcibly.  
  
"Come on, man," Grant said, "It's not like it's gonna kill you."  
  
"It might," Jess said, feeling like a goody two shoes but not wanting to get into that kind of thing.  
  
"Seriously, Jess," Grant said, sitting down. "I've been using it off and on for over a year. It's fine."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Grant shrugged, sticking it back in his pocked. "Tonight, we'll see if you change your mind."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mom, food!" Rory called.  
  
"We have no food."  
  
"You said you went to the store."  
  
"I did go to the store. For candy."  
  
Rory sighed, her stomach rumbling. "Chinese?"  
  
"Takes to long. Luke's."  
  
Rory hesitated, and then nodded. She hoped Grant wouldn't be working. Not only was he rude and inconsiderate, he made her really uncomfortable with his leering and touching.  
  
They walked down the street, briefly accosted by Taylor, who was trying to get volunteers for the Stars Hollow's Fairy Tale summer festival.  
  
"No, Taylor, we will not wear flower costumes," Rory said.  
  
"It is your duty as a citizen of Stars Hollow," he began, shaking his finger in their faces.  
  
They exchanged a look, and started edging away from Taylor.  
  
"Get back here!" Taylor called after them as they broke into a run.  
  
  
  
Grant poured a little bit of the powder from the packet on the table, using a razor blade to put it into a straight line.  
  
Jess watched him do it, his heart pounding in his ears. His hand shook slightly, and he tightened it into a ball. Grant quickly sucked the powder up his nose, then set it up again.  
  
"Okay, you ready?" Grant asked Jess.  
  
Jess nodded, having convinced himself it was fine. He held his breath, grabbing the roll of paper from his hand. Grant instructed him what to do. And he did it.  
  
He felt the powder fill up his nose. He winced at the unfamiliar feeling. He rubbed his nose, the pain quickly fading, replaced by one of elation.  
  
  
  
Rory and Lorelai entered the diner, still giggling.  
  
"I'm a pretty princess," Rory said to Luke, batting her eyes. Luke just stood there, a look of scorn on his face.  
  
"I'm a lovely fairy!" Lorelai chimed in.  
  
Luke frowned, saying, "Pretty princesses and lovely flowers don't drink coffee. It's bad for the skin."  
  
Rory grinned evilly, "But if you don't give us coffee, we might have to tell Taylor you volunteered to be the handsome prince…."  
  
Luke instantly poured coffee into their mugs, "I'd rather you die from over-caffination then be in that festival."  
  
The two women laughed, and then ordered burgers.  
  
"We had no food in our house," Lorelai explained as Luke commented they'd been eating at the diner almost every night that week. Fortunately, Grant had been missing most of those times.  
  
"Oh, no," Rory mumbled as Grant and Jess emerged from upstairs. They started to walk towards the door, but couldn't escape before Luke came from the kitchen and saw them.  
  
"You are not going out again," he hissed at them, not loud enough for anyone but him and the two teens to hear.  
  
Jess argued, and Luke tried to get him to stay. "You are working tonight," he commanded Jess.  
  
Grant rolled his eyes and walked out the door.  
  
"Jess—" Luke said, but Jess left too.  
  
"Damn!" Luke said, slamming Rory's plate down in front of her.  
  
"Okay, there, Lukey, getting ketchup on me," Rory said, wiping a fleck of it off her black t-shirt.  
  
"Sorry," Luke said absentmindedly, not protesting to the name Lukey.  
  
"Something's wrong!" Rory taunted.  
  
"Jess."  
  
Rory nodded, the smile falling from her face. "Do you think he'll be okay?"  
  
Lorelai added, "You should try to talk to him, without his better half around."  
  
Luke nodded, staring out the door. 


	11. Scared

Grant yelled to Jess over the screeching music, his tounge stud blinking in the strobe light. "We're going!"  
  
Jess nodded, watching him leave with a heroin-chic girl on his arm, dressed basically only in fishnet from the waist up, a tattoo peeking out from under her skirt, her long dark hair entwined in Grant's fingers. They headed up to the top floor of the club, Grant's hand sliding down her side.  
  
Jess's eyes swam, and he looked around the room disconcertingly. He focused in on a girl dancing seductively on top of one of the tables. The long, empire waisted dress she was wearing swirled around as she spun, the hair piled on top of her head falling free as she tossed her head. Her hands slid around her body, over her hips and practically exposed breasts.  
  
Jess took a last swig on the drink in his hand and dumped it, rubbing his pained nose. Jess walked over, stumbling and bumping into a few people on the way.  
  
He finally reached the table, and he looked up through the smoke and the haze over his eyes. The light behind the dancer made an aura around her, and he could hear her tinkling laugh.  
  
The girl whipped around, catching sight of and smiling at Jess. She sat down in front of him, her legs wrapping around her waist. She pulled him close, and leaned over into his face.  
  
"Eve," She whispered in a singsong voice into his ear with her dark red lips leaving a kiss on it.  
  
"Fitting," Jess smiled, his voice a little unsteady. "I'm Jess."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory yawned, practically sleep-walking into her room after a few hours of reading and occasionally being taunted by her mother to "play". She fell heavily into bed, her head connecting with the pillow. She yawned, snuggling deeply down into her covers.  
  
Though she was extremely tired and desperately wanted to sleep, her mind kept drifting to Jess, and she just couldn't fall asleep. She didn't want to admit it, but she was losing him.  
  
She hadn't actually spoken to him in days, save the occasional hello or goodbye at the diner and once his apology for a spilled coffee. There'd been no movie nights, book discussions, or teasing banter. She'd spoken more to that jerk Grant then she had Jess.  
  
Grant, that insufferable, evil, annoying asshole. She'd been groped by him just the day before when she ran into him outside the bookstore. His face had been so close to hers she could feel his breath on her…his hands had discreetly wrapped around her butt….She smiled, remembering the look of surprise on his face when her hand connected with his cheek.  
  
And Luke was worried too.. He tried to deny it. Said Jess could take care of himself. But Rory could tell, the frantic look in his eyes when Jess and Grant abandoned him at the diner, when Jess barely nodded to his greeting.  
  
She wanted to kill Jess for putting Luke through this. He didn't derserve it. Luke had taken Jess in, giving him a home and a job. And Jess had seemed grateful. But now he was just…  
  
When he'd first come, he'd been pretty sullen, rude, and occasionally kind of cruel. But this was different. He wasn't like he was when he came to Stars Hollow, he was worse. Much worse.  
  
And it was scaring her. 


	12. Coming Down

Jess's eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the barely-there dawn light creeping through the window. He looked around at the cheap motel room. Itchy sheets touched his bare skin; his sore back protested at the hard mattress. He saw the water stained walls, smelled the stench permeating the room, and wondered what the hell he was doing there.  
  
He remembered Grant had suggested it, they had come here after the club….and one of the girls had brought some LSD…but that was all he could remember.  
  
He turned his head to look at the sleeping girl next to him, *Eve*, he recalled. The remnants of last night's frantic kissing were evident in the smeared lipstick on her face. He gently picked up her pale arm from across his stomach, her bright red nails slightly grazing his skin as he moved it.  
  
He grabbed his pants, pulling them on and searching for his shirt.  
  
Grant stirred, moving the mass of black hair belonging to the girl next to him away from his face and looking at Jess, a confused look on his sleepy face. Jess gestured to the exit, and he nodded. Grant rose, the blanket falling away from his body and revealing a chest tattooed with a tribal sign, along with the girl's chest also.  
  
They silently dressed, Grant grabbing a thick wad of money that fell out of his pocket when he pulled on his pants. They took a last look at the two sleeping girls and left the room.  
  
  
  
"What the HELL were you thinking?" Luke screamed. The diner was being manned by an eager Lorelai, and Luke had dragged the two up to the apartment out of the prying eyes of the small town gossip mongrels. Jess was on the receiving end of a seemingly hours-long tirade. Grant had slipped out a few minutes before, undetected, leaving Jess the sole recipient of Luke's ranting. "You are 17! What are you thinking, staying out all night? Where were you? I don't care if I'm not your dad, I'm taking care of you! You live in my house and you will follow my rules!"  
  
Jess's mind tuned out the bellows somewhere after the 4th or 5th mention of responsibility. His head throbbed with the comedown of the night before's exhilarating high.  
  
"Can I go now?" Jess asked.  
  
"NO! Do you have any idea how worried I was? That kid has to go! I don't want him here, he's ruining your life! How could you be so stupid? What were you doing, or should I say who? Did you drink? I thought you had passed all this!" Luke bellowed, his voice resonating throughout the apartment.  
  
"It's none of your damn business." His nephew sighed.  
  
"It is my business! Like it or not, I am in charge here. You do what I say, and I say you stop this attitude and track you're on! Grant is a bad influence and—"  
  
Jess walked out. 


	13. Story Teller

Luke came down the stairs, his feet making loud pounding noises before he even entered. He had a tired look in his eyes as he stared at Lorelai. Walking over to her, he sighed. Lorelai kept from saying anything, she just let him stay quiet. She didn't pry, and wanted to give him time to think.  
  
  
  
"Hey, can I get my order?" Kirk asked impatiently, shaking his finger at Luke. "I've been waiting!"  
  
  
  
"Cram it," Lorelai told him, a menacing look in her eyes. Kirk wussy- ran back to his table, and hid for protection behind Miss Patty. Miss Patty's eyes were firmly fastened on the diner owner, and you could practically see the wheels turning in her head and the antennae sprouting out of her hair.  
  
  
  
"Luke?" Lorelai asked. Luke was leaning on the counter with his head in his hands, baseball cap shading his face. His shoulders were hunched over, and his flannel shirt looking weary and entirely pathetic.  
  
  
  
He sat up, rubbing his hands over his face, clearing the sleep from his eyes. "Okay, you don't have to stay anymore," he said to Lorelai. "I'm fine."  
  
  
  
Lorelai gave him a small, kind smile, placing her hand gently on top of his comfortingly. And she asked him, "But what if I want to?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorelai entered the house, stripping off her jacket and yelling to Rory. "Get your butt out here my only child!"  
  
  
  
"What, Mom?" Rory asked, emerging from the kitchen, coffee and novel in hand.  
  
  
  
"I just came from Luke's."  
  
  
  
"Yes, I gathered that, as you left a while ago telling me that you were going to Luke's."  
  
  
  
"Amusing, Mini-me. You are quite the comedian." Rory shrugged modestly, sitting down on the couch. Frowning, she put her hand in between the cushions and pulling the missing phone out from under her.  
  
  
  
Lorelai began relaying the events of the previous night as she knew them, her voice moving at super-sonic coffee enhanced speed. Yet her daughter could understand them. Rory listened attentively, uttering "Wows" and "Whys" at the appropriate intervals. The story seemed unbelievable, unfathomable. It didn't sound like Jess at all.  
  
  
  
The story ended, Lorelai went up to her room to change into something a little less comfortable then what she called her "slacker" clothes.  
  
  
  
The younger Gilmore entered her room and sat down on her unmade bed, a million thoughts running full speed through her mind. Fingering the comforter, she bit her lip nervously.  
  
  
  
She couldn't believe that this was Jess. Sure, he'd been rude and inconsiderate at times. Rory knew it was just an act, that he wasn't a cynical jerk. He'd been acting like an asshole the last week, sure. But he had a sweet side, a funny, kind side. She didn't know what had happened to him, what Grant had done to him. He wasn't Jess anymore.  
  
  
  
She decided what she would have to do. 


	14. Get To Know

Rory left her house, her mom at work and not there to bug her about where she was going. She quickly walked down to the center of town, her eyes peeled for Jess. Not seeing him, she sighed, deciding to just get some coffee hoped he'd show up at the diner. Though he hadn't been there for awhile. She walked towards Luke's, already tasting the coffee in her mouth.  
  
"Hey, Luke," she smiled, sitting down at the counter.  
  
"No."  
  
"What? I want a tea. A nice, herbal, tea!" Rory smiled innocently, a glimmer of mischief in her eyes.  
  
"You want tea?" Luke asked, waiting to see what trick was up her sleeve this time. He marveled at how much she looked like her mother when a devilish grin spread across her face.  
  
"Yes. Tea," She smiled. "That tastes like mocha."  
  
Luke sighed, and handed her a coffee. She laughed, not noticing as the object of her search slipped down the stairs to her right. He cut behind her, not acknowledging her presence or the presence of his uncle. She did, however, see him leave the diner.  
  
Quickly saying goodbye to Luke and draining her coffee mug, she sprinted out the door. She glanced around, wondering where he had gone.  
  
"Jess!" Rory yelled, catching up to him outside the market. She took in his tired looking face, with dark circles under his eyes, messed up hair, and wrinkled black clothes.  
  
"Hey," he said simply, heading towards Grant's truck, parked across the street, that no doubt had sent Taylor into a headspin.  
  
"Jess, wait," Rory protested, gathering her courage. "Can we talk?"  
  
Jess looked at her, his eyes blank. "I guess so." Rory led him over to a bench by the gazebo and sat him down, thinking of what she wanted to say and how she could say it to make him understand. She NEEDED him to understand, and to agree.  
  
After a minute of silence, he broke it. "What is it, Rory, Grant's waiting, I need to get something, we're going somewhere," Jess said impatiently, fingering the dog collar encircling his neck. The words stung Rory, a sharp pain in her heart. His tone of voice suggested… that he didn't care what she had to say.  
  
"Don't interrupt, okay?" Rory pleaded him. Jess shrugged non- committingly. Rory took a breath. "I think you've changed. Grant…he's not a good friend to you. I know you think he is, but no friend would change you like he has. You've been rude to Luke, who you've finally started to get along with. Do you know how worried he is about you? Please, Jess, just rethink what you're doing to yourself."  
  
Jess stared at her incredulously. "Rory, you don't know Grant."  
  
"I know I don't know him that well—"  
  
"No, you don't know him at all. You haven't taken the time to get to know him. After a few small conversations, you've decided he's a bad influence? After one night we got a hotel room since it was to late to drive back?" he accused her. "He's different then everyone else in this tiny town, yes, but if you just took the time to get to know him, didn't automatically judge him because he doesn't fit your sheltered opinions of what's good and right, you'd like him." Jess said, subconsciously knowing that what Rory was trying telling him was true but he ignored it. He hadn't spoken with Rory in awhile, he realized, and now that he was sitting here with her he realized that he'd missed her. "You can come out with us tonight, see what kind of guy he really is."  
  
Rory paused, the idea running through her mind. The doubt in her gut was huge, overpowering, making her completely skeptical of the idea. But a twinge of agreement was there too. The side of her won out that always gave people a chance. "Okay, I guess so."  
  
Jess smiled, satisfied. "Okay, cool. Meet us at the diner around 8:30."  
  
He walked off, jingling the coins in his pocked. Rory sat there, regretting what she had just done. A night with Grant? Sure, Jess would be there too, but Grant was an asshole. She'd decided that.  
  
But Jess had said she didn't really know his friend. And he was right. She was judging Grant based on a few conversations. And the fact he was hitting on her? Maybe he wanted her to take it as a joke. Jess liked him, that was obvious. And Jess was a pretty good judge of character, right? He wouldn't hang with a total jerk. At least she hoped not. 


	15. Incident

Rory sat in the back of the truck, the pulsating music emanating from the speakers caused her heart to race even more then it already was. Her mom was staying at the inn that night, some early appointment thing, and Rory didn't tell her where she was going.  
  
"Okay, let's have some fun!" Grant said, winking at Rory in the rear-view mirror. Rory smiled weakly back. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she exited the car.  
  
Rory, Grant and Jess entered the club, paying the cover fee. She felt self- conscious as she looked around at some of the girls in the room. Dressed to the nines in leather and fishnet, Rory felt completely out of place in her simple black pants and red button-up tank.  
  
"Want something to drink?" Jess asked her as he and Grant grabbed beers. She shook her head.  
  
"Come on, a soda?" Grant teased her.  
  
"I'm not really thirsty," Rory said, nervously twirling her hair.  
  
Grant wandered off, presumably to "find the bathroom", and Rory smiled at Jess apprehensively.  
  
"You wanna sit down?" Jess sighed, pointing towards the couches in the corner of the room. Rory nodded, and they headed over there.  
  
"Okay, Jess, come with me," Grant said, reappearing a few minutes later.  
  
Jess told Rory he'd be back soon, and left with Grant. Rory sat there, crossing and uncrossing her legs, checking her watch, and twiddling her thumbs.  
  
Grant led Jess over to a guy in one of the dark, secluded rooms.  
  
"How much?" Grant asked.  
  
"50." Jess took out his wallet and set a pile of crumpled bills on the table. The dealer handed him a bag, and Jess headed to the bathroom.  
  
"Do you have what I asked for?" Grant said to the guy when Jess was of earshot. He nodded, handing Grant a small pill. Smiling, Grant dropped it into the Coke in his hand and watched it dissolve.  
  
"Hey, beautiful," Grant smiled as he sat down next to her, rubbing his nose.  
  
"Where's Jess?" Rory asked, looking behind her.  
  
"Dancing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I brought you a soda," Grant smiled, handing it to her.  
  
She took it hesitantly, and sniffed it.  
  
"Rory, Rory. You don't trust me? That wounds me," Grant said. Rory took a small sip.  
  
"Thanks," She said. Grant smiled.  
  
  
  
Jess wandered around the club, slightly disoriented. He knew he was looking for Rory and Grant, but he wasn't sure why.  
  
He stumbled into a dark room, filled with couches and chairs, and on them couples engaged in heavy makeout sessions-and in the case of the two next to him, a little more.  
  
Jess walked towards the back of the room, looking around for a familiar face. He stopped, narrowing his eye.  
  
Grant was on one of the couches, kissing a brunette. His hands ran up her legs, and he unbuttoned her shirt. Her face was exposed as Grant started kissing her chest.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Jess yelled, running unsteadily over to them. Rory looked up at him, her eyes unfocused. She was obviously drugged.  
  
"Just having fun," Grant slurred. Jess grabbed him and pulled him off of Rory.  
  
"What the hell's wrong with you?" Jess asked.  
  
"She's not resisting, man," Grant said.  
  
"I bet you made sure she wouldn't!" Jess yelled.  
  
Rory's laughing came from the couch. She was lying down on it, her shirt still off.  
  
"What did you give her?" Jess demanded of Grant.  
  
"Just a little LSD, Mariano," Grant said. "Loosen her up a little bit. Maybe loosen that tight—" His words were cut off when Jess hauled back and punched him straight in the nose.  
  
"Aw, shit," Grant swore, blood running through his fingers as he held his hand up to his nose.  
  
Jess went over to Rory, grabbing her shirt and helping her into it. As he started buttoning it up, Rory slurred, "What, you don't want me?"  
  
"Rory—" Jess said, the sight of the totally out of it Rory high making him want to kill Grant, and himself too. Rory grabbed his hands and attempted to plant a kiss on his mouth.  
  
Jess pulled away and finished buttoning up her shirt. "Grant, get the hell up." Jess let Rory lean on him, her hands circling his waist and pulling him towards her. Grant got up, swearing about his nose.  
  
Jess put Rory in the backseat of the truck, and pushed Grant into the passenger side. Grabbing the keys out of Grant's hands, Jess started the car and prayed we wasn't to high to drive.  
  
"Come on, Jess," Rory giggled, leaning over the back of the seat and planting little kisses on Jess's cheek, then licking it. She broke into laughter, and started to climb over the seat.  
  
"GRANT! Get her back," Jess ordered him. Grant silently grabbed Rory and pushed her back into her seat, but not before she pulled him into a wet kiss.  
  
"GRANT!" Jess screamed. Grant moved away.  
  
"You guys aren't any fun." Rory pouted.  
  
They reached Stars Hollow, the diner dark and silent, the town completely deserted. Jess helped Rory out of the car. She'd started to come down a little bit, and was collapsing in his arms. He gingerly picked her up and instructed Grant to unlock the door. He did, and Jess carried the practically unconscious Rory up the stairs.  
  
They entered as quietly as they could, Jess desperate not to wake Luke.  
  
Jess went in to his room and set Rory down on his bed, smoothing her hair away from her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rory," he whispered to her. "God, I'm so sorry. I love you and—"  
  
Surprised at what had come out of his mouth, Jess took off her shoes and exited the door.  
  
He stood and stared menacingly at Grant, who was wiping his face off with a wet tissue.  
  
"You crossed a line, bastard," Jess hissed at him.  
  
"This shit never bothered you before!" Grant whispered.  
  
"Yeah, well it does now."  
  
Grant shook his head, "What happened to you? What happened to the Jess Mariano I used to hang with?"  
  
"He grew up."  
  
"You're a wuss!" Grant said.  
  
"Grant, get the fuck out of here."  
  
"What, no consideration for your old friend?"  
  
"This is consideration. I'm kicking you out before Luke wakes up and the entire town knows what you did. Because in a few hours, every single person in this town is going to be after you. You hurt their princess, their shining star. They WILL kill you, and I wouldn't be able to stop them. I don't even think I would want to. In respect to the friendship we once had, I'm giving you some advice. Get out of here. Take it. Leave, and don't ever come back."  
  
"Jess," Grant started, but he was cut off.  
  
"I'm not kidding."  
  
"This place, it's changed you. You're soft. The unflappable Jess Mariano, reduced to THIS. A love struck puppy."  
  
"Get out!" Jess said, his voice rising.  
  
Grant shook his head, and grabbed his duffel bag. As he left, Jess sank down onto the couch, his head in his hands. A tear formed in his eye and started to trickle down his cheek.  
  
A noise made him look up abruptly. Luke was standing in the doorway to his room, in rumpled pajamas.  
  
"Luke—"  
  
"We'll talk in the morning."  
  
"Rory—"  
  
"In the morning."  
  
Jess nods, and turns to enter the bathroom. He looks back and says, "I'm sorry."  
  
Luke nodded. "I know."  
  
They stared at each other for a minute, then Luke quietly went back to his room. 


	16. Aftermath

Jess quietly opened the door to his room the next morning. Light fell in to the room by the cracks between the curtains. He looked at the sleeping Rory on his bed. Her clothes were rumpled, her hair fell across the pillow. His heart broke as he remembered the way she'd been last night. He didn't know what he was going to say, what he was going to do…. "Rory?" he called hesitantly.  
  
Rory opened her eyes. She looked around, disoriented, at her unfamiliar surroundings. Rubbing her eyes sleepily, she sat up. "What am I doing here, Jess?"  
  
Jess paused, "You don't remember?" He prayed she didn't, he prayed she did. "Last night?"  
  
Rory sat still for a minute. She blinked a few times. Her features became puzzled, and she shook her head.  
  
"We went out. To a club…you and I and Grant…" Jess trailed off. He didn't know how he'd explain this to her.  
  
She looked down at her clothes, and a look of horror spread across her pale face. "What did I? You…"  
  
Jess quickly walked over and knelt beside her. "Rory, I'm so sorry," He told her. "God, I don't know what to say." He reached out and touched her hand gently. She quickly pulled it away. Jess flinched at this reaction.  
  
"Grant? Is he…" Rory started.  
  
"I kicked the asshole out," Jess said, anger rising in his throat, his fists clenching until little half moon marks were carved into his palms. "Rory, I didn't know he was going to do something like that, he never should have. I'm so sorry!" His voice broke, pain evident on his twisted face.  
  
Rory sat there quietly, watching the struggle going on in Jess's eyes. "Can I go home now?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Okay," Jess said sadly. He handed Rory her shoes and a jacket of his. "I'll walk you home?"  
  
Rory shrugged, saying, "No thanks." She put on her shoes, stood up, and walked out of the room.  
  
They walked through the empty diner, Rory far away from the distraught Jess. Luke emerged from the kitchen and looked at the two.  
  
"Are you okay, Rory?" He asked her worriedly, walking over and putting his arm around her shoulders. It didn't register in either of their minds that she hadn't flinched, but it registered in Jess's.  
  
"I'm just going to go home," She said to them. She walked out quickly, saying goodbye to neither of them.  
  
Jess just stood there quietly.  
  
  
  
Lorelai entered the diner on a search for coffee. Rory was home, watching movies.  
  
"Rory? Is she okay?" Luke hissed when he caught sight of Lorelai.  
  
The mother nodded mutely. "She's a little shaken, but she's strong. She'll pull through."  
  
She seemed to be saying this as much for her benefit as Luke's, and maybe a little bit for Jess too. He was wiping down the other end of the counter, his ears acutely tuned in to Lorelai's words.  
  
"She's okay?" He blurted out, unable to restrain himself.  
  
Lorelai turned and stared at him. Her expression was unreadable. Jess thought it was maybe, anger, pain, sorrow. But he didn't know. "She'll be fine," Lorelai said to him, gently yet accusingly.  
  
"Is she…" Jess questioned. "I'm so sorry, Lorelai. Tell her I'm sorry."  
  
Lorelai stared at him, and Jess finally identified the feelings behind her gaze. Anger, yes. But pity. "She knows, Jess," Lorelai told him. "But right now, that's just not enough."  
  
She took her order from Luke, granting him a smile, and left the diner without a backwards glance.  
  
Luke looked at the broken Jess. His nephew's head dropped down to his chest, his eyes were closed, his hands were clenched into balls. He was beaten. 


	17. Waiting, Thinking

The bell over the door jingled insistently, and Jess's head snapped up from the cash register, a hopeful look on his drawn face. The noise that had previously annoyed him to death now made him jump with hope that Rory might be coming through the door.  
  
But as it always was, it was someone other than Rory. His heart fell, his face crumbled, he scolded himself for his unwarranted optimism, as he did every time it was another face and not hers.  
  
But his time, it was her mother.  
  
"Coffee, please," She interrupted Luke as he took the order of a couple.  
  
Luke looked at her with scorn, shaking his head. "Wait until I'm done," He said, turning back to them.  
  
"But I want it NOW!" Lorelai pouted, following him to the next table.  
  
"You'll have to wait." Luke told her, a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Sighing, Lorelai spied Jess and asked, "Two coffees, two burgers to go."  
  
Jess nodded, turning around to fill up the disposable cups.  
  
He went into the kitchen, and returned a minute later with a two bags. "8.50," he told her quietly, not meeting her inquiring gaze.  
  
"Jess?" She said as he dug around in the drawer, mumbling about Taylor taking all the quarters. "Je-ee-sss!" She taunted, as he didn't seem to hear her.  
  
"Yes?" He said, looking up at her reluctantly, his face slack and tired looking.  
  
"Smile."  
  
"What?" He asked, confused.  
  
"I said smile, diner boy." She commanded him.  
  
Confused, Jess's face obediently morphed into a weak, pathetic grin.  
  
"Bad smile, bad. Totally unconvincing. You need to work on that," Lorelai said, taking her changed and the coffee holder. She walked out of the diner, telling Luke his nephew was much more accommodating to his best customers.  
  
Jess watched her go, a genuine smile, though still weak, gracing his face at her attempt to make him feel better.  
  
Not that it worked.  
  
The bell rang again, and his head snapped up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Exiting the diner, Lorelai took a deep breath of the warm, late summer air, and glanced around the town, her mind back in the diner with Jess and Luke.  
  
"Hey babe," she said as she met Rory by the gazebo. "I've got eats! And of course, coffee."  
  
"I've got movies!" Rory replied, holding up her bag triumphantly. "Kirk was mad. He wanted this one tonight."  
  
"What'd you get?" Lorelai asked eagerly, reaching for the bag.  
  
"You said you were in a sappy mood," Rory began, pulling the movie out of her mother's reach and giggling.  
  
"Yes…." Lorelai said impatiently, jiggling her legs, a pout on her lips.  
  
"So I thought, what is the sappiest movie of all time?" Rory asked as they began to walk.  
  
"You didn't."  
  
"I did."  
  
"YAY!" Lorelai yelled happily. "Leo before he got ugly!"  
  
"Titanic," Rory pronounced, pulling it out of the plastic bag and waving it around. "Big ships and romance."  
  
The two began walking towards the house.  
  
"Whatcha thinking about?" Lorelai asked the silent Rory, who shrugged. "I bet I know."  
  
"Oh, you do, do you?" Rory said.  
  
"I get three guesses. The first two don't count," Lorelai said.  
  
"You're on. I get coffee if you don't guess," Rory said.  
  
"Okay. Then my first guess is….coffee!"  
  
"Ooh….coffee…." Rory said, taking her cup from her mother and inhaling the smell. "But no."  
  
"Ummm……how ugly Leo got?" Lorelai asked, faking hopefulness.  
  
"He got very, very ugly." Rory sighed, shaking her head. "But no."  
  
Lorelai's face grew serious, "Jess?"  
  
Rory looked at her quickly, then her eyes focused on the ground under her moving feet. She slowly said, "Yeah." 


	18. Full of Promise

Jess lied down on his bed, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. The strangest thing in his room wasn't his unfocused eyes or rumpled clothes, it was the absence of music. Everything he attempted to listen to reminded him of Rory.  
  
He'd been an idiot and he knew it. He'd done everything wrong and nothing right. He had gotten her hurt. He'd put her in the destructive path of Grant. He should of known better. It was his fault she hated him. He accepted it. But that didn't make it any easier.  
  
"Jess!" Luke called up the stairs, interrupting his nephew's train of thought. Patrons were scattered throughout the diner, pale dusk light filled the room where Luke was.  
  
"I thought you said I didn't have to work toni—" Jess protested as he came down the stairs. He stopped dead in his tracks at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Hi," Rory said softly, fiddling with her hair.  
  
Jess stood there for a moment, shocked. "Hello," He said slowly.  
  
"Why don't you two go upstairs?" Luke asked as a few more customers came in. Rory nodded and walked towards the staircase. Jess moved to let her pass, his already frazzled nerves verging on explosion at her close proximity.  
  
The two entered the apartment silently. Jess shut the door behind them, pausing a little longer than he needed to as he faced the door. He took a deep breath and turned around.  
  
"Umm, want to take a seat?" Jess asked, pointing to the couch.  
  
"That's okay," Rory said, looking around the room.  
  
"God, Rory, I'm so sorry—" Jess started, but Rory cut him off.  
  
"Jess you don't have to." She said softly, waving her hand in the air to stop him.  
  
"Yes, I do," Jess said. Rory looked at his pleading face and nodded.  
  
"I told you I'm sorry…I don't think I can tell you it enough. I just…." Jess started, then paused to catch his breath. "I made a mistake. I know that, I should never have let him stay here and I should never have forced you to go out with us—" Rory opened her mouth to protest to this last statement, but Jess shook his head. "You know it's true. And you know it's my fault what happened—"  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Jess," Rory said. "It was his."  
  
Jess sighed, "It was mine too. You know it. And I'm sorry."  
  
Rory nodded, "I know."  
  
"I'm not asking for forgiveness, you know that?" She nodded.  
  
The two of them stood there, mute, their eyes traveling around the room, landing everywhere but on each other. Like a ghost Jess walked to a table and rearranged the books on it, just for something to do.  
  
"So what happens now?" he finally asked, breaking the stillness of the room with his words.  
  
Rory shrugged, fiddling with her belt loop. "I don't know."  
  
Once again, the two stood their soundlessly. Awkwardness, tension, filled the large space between them. Jess hesitantly looked up from the floor. Rory's face was turned towards the window, and he took in her still, musing face. The beauty he hadn't bothered to see when Grant was there jumped out at him.  
  
"I should probably go," Rory murmured, turning around and catching him staring at her. She tucked her hair behind her ear nervously, averting her gaze.  
  
"Okay," Jess agreed, moving aside as she began to walk towards the door.  
  
Her back was to him as he allowed his head to sink to his chest. He bit his lip in anguish, his chest tightening as his fists did the same.  
  
"Jess?" Rory asked as she turned around. A few inches of space was between them as she allowed herself to look up into his eyes. She saw the glimmering tear in his eye, felt the identical one in her own. She took a deep breath and a look of resolution crossed her face. Standing on her tiptoes, she planted a soft, quick kiss on his mouth. Shock registered in Jess's mind as her lips connected with his.  
  
She pulled away, slowly and Jess looked at her with confusion. "What was that for?" He asked.  
  
She shrugged, a small smile on her face. "Forgiveness."  
  
Jess's face lit up at this small word, "Really?"  
  
She nodded. Jess sighed in relief and pulled her into him, her body perfectly molding to his as they embraced each other.  
  
Pulling away, Rory looked up at him, a single tear on her cheek.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jess asked worriedly, wiping the tear away.  
  
"I'm better than okay," Rory said. She tipped her head back and their lips met again, this time full of promise. 


End file.
